


Genesis

by Arystina



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Appearances by all main crewmembers, Experimentation, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, John Grimm is Leonard McCoy, Minor Spock/Nyota Uhura, Olduvai, Secrets, Section 31 (Star Trek), Spock Prime appears, Temporary Character Death, Threats, c24
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arystina/pseuds/Arystina
Summary: John Grimm had thought Olduvai was long behind him, but his past has suddenly come back to haunt him. Now he has to decide whether or not his secret is worth the lives of everyone on the Enterprise.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> So...this has been sitting in a pile of paperwork for about 4 years now. And I'll be honest, this is literally all I have written so far and I do have plans as to where to take it. That said, I don't know when or if there will be another update. Why? Because my health has taken a sudden decline in recent months. My heart has been on the fritz and doctors are rather clueless at the moment as to why that is. But I wanted to share this anyway as I am rather proud of my writing here. I do hope to continue it, I just don't know if I have the time to do so. I shall do my best though! Anyway, I hope hope you all enjoy. My one-shot 'When Reaper Met Kirk' is a standalone fic for this story, though it is not necessary to read it in order to read this one. It's just an extension of John's meeting with Jim Kirk.

* * *

**Genesis**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

They thought it had been over. Done with. Finished.

Yet, Olduvai had only been a means to an end. The Union Aerospace Corporation had been more than aware of what had occurred on Mars, of the research that had been conducted. They'd granted permission for it after all. The end game was to create a genetically superior human, a super soldier to fight in the war, and change the tide to be in their favor. Scattered reports of the disastrous results of the experiments had been sent out moments prior to the facility shutting down, so UAC had known about the effects of the 24th chromosome even as they contacted the largest remaining military agency in the United States and requested their most elite soldiers to go in and 'de-escalate' the situation.

Thus the RRTS 6 Special Ops team, nicknamed the 'Hellfighters,' was deployed. The team consisted of eight highly trained Marines, and they were considered to be the last line of defense, sent in when all else failed.

Yet UAC withheld all information regarding C24, and the monstrosities it created, opting instead to downplay the gravity of the mission and sitting back to watch how the best-of-the-best soldiers fared against juiced up mutations.

If nothing else, C24 had the potential to be utilized as a biological weapon.

The files slipped from John's fingers and scattered as they hit the floor. He whirled around on his heels and grabbed the mousy, spectacled scientist by the collar of his lab coat with one hand and slammed the smaller man up against a wall.

"You knew!" he roared, face red and twisted with rage. "You _knew_ and you sent us into that fucking bloodbath anyway!"

The other man squirmed in his grip. "We had no choice!" he cried out. "If we couldn't create the soldiers we wanted, we needed to know if C24 could be weaponized!" He took a breath, voice lowering as his hands wrapped around John's wrist. "C24 is the answer we've been waiting for. An end to the war! Your team died for the greater good of humanity."

"The greater good?" John bared his teeth in a snarl. _"T_ _he greater good?!"_ He pulled back his free hand, curled in a fist, and the scientist flinched as it slammed into the wall next to his head. "Two hundred people _died_ for your little experiment. And hundreds...no... _thousands_ more could have if even a single fucking one of those things had made it to the surface! Don't you _dare_ say that it was for anyone's benefit but your own and your selfish desire to _play_ _God._ "

"John."

The soft voice of his sister reached his ear, and John felt his rage slowly dissipate. Releasing the other man, he stepped back, giving a shake of his head. "It doesn't matter anymore," he glowered. "Olduvai is in ruins and the Ark's been destroyed. You've failed." He moved to turn away.

"Did we?"

John froze, watching the scientist's eyes flick to the sizeable dent he'd made in the metal paneling of the wall.

"I daresay that you, Sergeant, are exactly what we were hoping for." Straightening up his back against the wall, the man appeared quite please, thin lips curled upwards into a crooked smile. "The _perfect_ soldier." The words were spoken with almost a sense of awe. "Your blood is the key to ending this war. To creating a new, superior race! You should be happy for this opportunity to serve your country in it's hour of end." A sharp smack resounded in the air as he clapped his hands together gleefully. "What is it you Marines say? Semper Fi? 'Always loyal,' is it?"

John closed his eyes. "Sam," he spoke softly. "Could you go wait outside for me?"

"John." Her voice sounded hoarse, knowing.

"Please."

There was a squeak against the smooth flooring as Sam turned her wheelchair around and left the room. The door clicked shut behind her.

A frown replaced the smile on the scientist's face at Sam's departure. "I don't see why you're so opposed to this. You're a soldier. Your first duty is to this country!"

"Not anymore it isn't," snapped John. "You and your fucking organization made sure of that when you sent us up there to die."

"If you think you can intimidate me-"

"I don't plan to," John replied. "People like you are too fucking blinded by greed to see just how dangerous this is. No matter what I say, you won't stop. You'll never stop." He reached behind his back to pull a small caliber pistol from where it's tucked into his waistband. "I refuse to be the cause of humanity's extinction."

The scientist recoiled as the gun was leveled at him, throwing up his arms defensively. "No! Wait-!"

" _This_ is for the greater good."

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

It wasn't the first time John had killed someone, nor would it be the last.

Over the next decade the siblings track down and erase everything they can find regarding Olduvai and C24. John spends the majority of the time solo as Sam doesn't approve of his methods, but she's unable to offer up any alternatives either, fully aware that the information was far too dangerous to be n anyone's hands.

World War III officially ends in the year 2053, but there was no doubt in either of their minds that if it were discovered what John had become, they would be hunted to the ends of the Earth. The idea of a genetically enhanced being was simply too great a temptation for many to resist and John would no doubt become someone's test subject.

To matter matters more complicated, the siblings eventually came to the realization that, not only was John invulnerable, he was apparently immortal as well, his cells no longer aging.

Sam says nothing when John takes up drinking in an attempt to drown his depression. Probably because it ended up doing nothing for him, his body metabolizing the alcohol faster than he could consume it. He keeps drinking anyway, part of him hoping that eventually his liver would just stop regenerating, too burnt out to continually keep repairing the damage.

At some point, he attempts suicide, though after he comes back to his senses, Sam rips him a new one and makes him swear to her that would never willingly try to take his own life again.

It takes two years after that for John to finally work up the courage to leave. Just because his life was irrevocably changed, didn't mean that Sam's had to be. She'd always talked about starting a family, having kids, but with him around, it just wasn't plausible. More than anything else, he wanted her to be happy.

Apparently she'd been expecting this to happen and surprised him with all the necessary documents to start a new life. So he does. He travels the world under a variety of aliases, learning new languages and picking up a multitude of skills. But he always keeps an eye on Sam. He's not at all surprised when she joins up with the United Earth Space Probe Agency, because aliens. Why not. Despite leaving it's own mark on her, Olduvai hadn't scared her away from space. She would always be a scientist at heart.

It's at USEPA where she meets her future husband. A few years later, they're married with two kids running around the house. It's the happiest John has ever seen Sam.

Decades pass. Sam is eighty years old when she dies, just two years shy of the turn of the century. John watches from a distance as she's laid to rest, surrounded by friends and family. His family too, though they would never know.

He leaves his dog tags upon her tombstone, leaving the life of John Grimm completely behind him.

* * *

The years began to blend together, time becoming meaningless to him. He quickly discovers that C24 had not only altered his body, but his mind as well, giving him practically an eidetic memory. It proves to be immensely beneficial, as society was constantly changing around him, taking leaps and bounds in technological advancements. Space travel was no longer a far off dream but a reality, and more and more alien species made contact with humanity. It was a great deal to take in and learn, but learn he did.

Initially he sticks with what he knows, but after a few years, he leaves the military behind him; too many raw memories of what he had lost. He spends a century simply wandering the Earth, doing odd jobs, being everything from a mechanic to a cop, never sticking around for longer than one to two decades at a time.

Recalling a statement his sister once made about how he should try looking through a microscope instead of a sniper scope, he eventually finds himself signing up for medical school. While he had been RRTS's combat medic, it had been mainly the basics, keeping his teammates functional, preventing them from bleeding out, the essentials. With the vast advancements of medicine, he doubted very much, if any, of his initial medical training had any merit.

It was then he decides that he's taken enough lives over the years; it was time to start saving them.

As it turns out, he's pretty good at it, and he soon found himself graduating top of his class with a doctorate, and then becoming the head of his own clinic in a small town down in Georgia.

Not long after, he meets Jocelyn Darnell and her four-year-old daughter, and he takes a chance at having an actual relationship with another human being. It's a relatively brief marriage that fails epically. Things had been fine at first, but he soon came to learn that the woman was incredibly narcissistic and greedy, having only married him because of his job and growing social status. Part of him still wondered how a bitch like Jocelyn ever could have given birth to such a sweet little girl like Joanna.

It's back to his life of solitude, but he felt like he was running out of options. He'd seen practically all that was worthwhile seeing on Earth. Only one thing he had yet to try, and even after over 200 years, he wasn't sure he was ready for it.

Space. It was the one thing he found he hated after Olduvai. Even swore to himself long ago that he would never have anything to do with it ever again. While space travel had greatly improved from the time of the Ark, there was something about the vast dark expanse of the universe that...terrified him. Stuck in a spacecraft with nowhere to go if all hell broke loose? It was not a pleasant thought.

Yet, the urge to leave Earth wins outs, and with his medical degree in hand, he joins Starfleet.

Offhandedly, he wonders if he's finally lost his mind. Still feeling burned out by his failed marriage on top of his general unease of being in space, he ends up ranting to the battered kid sitting next to him on the shuttle ride to the academy.

That same kid somehow ends up weaseling his way into his life, showing up at inopportune moments and always finding his way into _his_ sickbay. Two years later, he could dare to say that they were even friends.

His first friend in over two hundred years and it just has to be with one Jim pain-in-the-ass Kirk. And damn it all if he doesn't care for the little shit. Wherever Jim went, he often wasn't far behind. He doesn't even hesitate when the kid asks him to remain as Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise.

He doesn't realize how close he's actually become until Jim dies in the warp core chamber. He barely restrains himself from going after Khan himself. It takes even more effort to keep himself from using his own blood to save the young captain's life, the better part of him crying out internally that he could potentially turn Jim into a monster. Or curse him to an eternal life, always running and alone. Thankfully Khan's blood did a miracle that his could never have done, and Jim recovered with no obvious ill effects.

But damn is he didn't keep an even closer eye on the captain than before. Spock too, he notices. The half-Vulcan had more emotions than he gave him credit for, though he knows the other man would never admit to it.

It's a year before they are sent out into space again, Starfleet assigning them a new mission upon completion of the Enterprise's repairs. A mission never before attempted by another crew.

"Five years in space...God help me."

Five years of dealing with accident prone crewmembers. Five years of chasing after a reckless captain. Five years worth of friendships and memories.

He could do that.

After that though, as much as it pained him, he would have to move on once again.

One would think he'd have gotten used to it by now.

* * *


End file.
